Male Hunter
by SunMoonHunter
Summary: Seeing him being mistreated by his identical brothers, the hunters didn't trust him at first when they first recruited him,
1. Chapter 1

a group of about 14 girls all wearing silver jackets are walking along a river in the nighttime when coming across a stand one of Japanese girls they have made friends with said "that says Udon shop" Zoe noticed the different colors "There are some people already there, shall we move along milady?" Zoe Nightshade, a loyal hunter of the moon goddess; Artemis and daughter of the titan; Atlas.

Before Artemis could say something she saw someone being thrown out of the shop and hearing someone saying "shittymatsu!" The girls looked and most of them scowled and hate burning in their eyes when they saw the person being thrown out of the shop was a boy. The boy wore a blue sweater with a weird logo design on it, he held his left cheek which has a bruise then heard laughter like nothing happened.

The boy in the blue sweater goes by the name of Karamatsu Matsuno, the second eldest of the sextuplets; held his face in pain when he hit the ground cement pretty hard, he checked if he was bleeding; nothing. He got up brushed off some dirt, he didn't notice the girls when he turned around "Woah! excuse me ladies." he walked passed them and left back to his house.

That's when fate decided to turn their lives around!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Karamatsu woke up first since he was just a little soberer than his brothers, he let them sleep and went to the kitchen to see his mom making breakfast. "Good morning Karamatsu" he covered his mouth to yawn, "good morning Kaa-Chan" he smiled at her lovingly.

It felt very nice to spend time with his parents who sat at the table by themselves while he sat with his brothers who constantly fought over the last piece of basically anything.

He hated to lie but he never really liked Totoko; only as a friend. Karamatsu didn't want his brothers to get suspicious so he played along with it and pretended to be annoying to calling girls his *Karamatsu Gurlz* He hated the sequin pants he bought, he looked like a douche wearing a shirt with his face on it, and acting silly. He wanted to be free; have a good salary job, make some new friends, possibly have a girl who would be his wife in the future and have 2 kids.

He wanted a life.

Then he remembered seeing a group of girls standing right in front of him while going home.

Later in the day, Karamatsu went out to Pachinko and won enough money to buy groceries and a couple of things for himself and most of the money he had is going straight to the bill they had with Chibita. Both Chibita and Karamatsu became close friends after the whole 'kidnapping', Chibita felt bad for Karamatsu to deal with 5 other brothers who did nothing but criticize him.

Walking down the path, in his hand was the money and insight was the Udon stand, standing not far was a girl with dark oynx hair tied in a ponytail, a silver jacket and what it appears to be a bow on her back and quiver full of arrows. He walks right past her saying a "good morning" with a smile but the girl only glared at him.

About 3 hours later, Karamatsu and his mom are grocery shopping at a new place that has opened; it was a 15-minute walk from their house. He carried the bags and put away the groceries then he stayed home and played board games with his parents, a day like this is rare for Karamatsu to hang-out with his parents and have fun.

With the Hunters, 

Zoe couldn't get the boy out of her head and the way the identical boy with the purple coat punched him out of the stand the first night they "met"? She saw the small bruise that was forming on his cheek, it made her feel bad. Artemis felt the same way. If the boy was a girl, she would recruit him.


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by like a flash, the 6 brothers are out doing their thing. Osomatsu in a store looking at dirty magazines, Choromatsu looking at Nyaa-chan merchandise, Ichimatsu with his cats, Jyuushimatsu at the baseball field working on his swings, and Todomatsu at the cafe working with his two female friends.

Karamatsu was nowhere to be found just the way he likes it but apparently, he has been found by one of the silver wearing girls (namely: Artemis) they made some small talk that turned into a huge confession about his family. "They didn't even care that I was kidnapped. I could be labeled a missing person and they wouldn't care just they think I would do it for attention." Karamatsu was facing down and his tears were hitting his fists. Most of the Hunters were looking at Karamatsu with complete sympathy while the older hunters were just looking at him. True they hate males but no one should be ignored by their family. Phoebe brought Karamatsu some water.

all of them talked for hours, it was surprisingly easy to be himself in front of this girl... women. He showed them around the area where he grew up, he showed them the pachinko place where Osomatsu would hang out. The hunters were beginning to warm up to him a little which was good than being ice cold. Karamatsu told them he was going to head home to help his mom cook dinner. "Wait a moment Karamatsu" He stopped dead in tracks to look back "yes?" Artemis held out her hand which is closed, Karamatsu held out his hand open. She placed a silver necklace that had a bow and arrow crossing each other. He looked up to find every girl gone. Putting on his necklace he was given and hiding it on the inside of his clothes, he went home.

During the night, he didn't feel tired at all, he wanted to go out and be active. He got out of bed and went outside,

Was Zoe waiting for him outside? "Karamatsu? I need to ask how much do you know about the Greek god?"

"I knew enough to pass my Greek history course in high school."

"How would you react if I told you that they are not myths?"

"That's impossible, in the books they faded a long time ago."

"They still live Karamatsu and milady is one of thy Olympians."

"Artemis as Artemis greek goddess of the moon?"

She nods, "we all have been observing you since the night your brother punched you out of that little stand. We watched your daily life and never have we seen a male abused and by his own family at that. I admit that boys are stupid and do stupid boy things but when you were heading to the 'pachinko' building, I saw your yellow brother lift you up and throw you."

Karamatsu remembered that he ended up having a concussion

"He didn't seem fazed that he could have killed you especially when you landed face first on the concrete ground"

"But why me? Lady Artemis is an eternal maiden who hates men. I am a man and not once has she tried to maim me for being near her or any of you?"

"Lady Artemis saw everything, she can see how much you care for your family even though they don't appreciate you back, those are kind of males she hates." Zoe points to the necklace around his neck "This is a gift from Lady Artemis, all you have to do is think of Lady Artemis and your necklace shall become a weapon. It shall become a bow, all you have to do is pull back the string and an arrow will appear. She has given you a place amongst the Hunters of Artemis. You are the only male who has earned her respect. Tomorrow night come outside again and all of us will be there."

Karamatsu nods and Zoe disappears into the night. He went back inside and went to sleep.


End file.
